Decadence
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: When an interrogation is interrupted by a sweep of passion, an Autobot and a Decepticon learn they need each other. SLASH MegatronXOptimus On hold for now, sorry.
1. Prolouge

**Author's note: **This has been in my head for MONTHS, I just haven't been able to write it for some reason, probably because I was busy with _Reassuring_ _Words_ and its sequels, and _Down by The Bay_, I'm glad I'm finally getting to work on it and I hope that after you read you're glad I worked on it too.

**Warning: **MegatronXOptimus SLASH (I haven't written one of these in a while), AnimatedVerse, rated M for a reason, if you don't like slash click the little BACK button at the top of your screen, if you _do_ like slash Proceed.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Transformers (Animated or otherwise) it would not be considered a kids show.

Decadence

A gasp and a cry. Optimus moaned and snuggled deeper into his captor's chassis, letting the Decepticon finish with him. It was wrong. He knew it. It defied everything he'd ever been taught in the Autobots Academy.

But it felt good.

Optimus panted against Megatron, and shut of his optics never wanting this feeling to end. Slowly he started coming to his senses, feeling Megatron's hand run up and down his back in a gentle caress, quite unlike the hungry touches from only moments before. Optimus felt dizzy and strange. Opening his optics again he risked a glance at the Decepticon leader's face.

And found two red optics gazing back at him.

Optimus waited for him to say something, but the bigger mech only stayed silent, continuing to rub the young Autobot's back. Optimus decided perhaps he should be the first to speak.

"That was… Amazing…" he breathed offering an uneasy smile.

In return the corners of Megatron's lips twitched, only briefly, into a smile, before it faded again, "We shouldn't have done that…" he said quietly.

Optimus lowered his head sadly. He was too romantic, just because what started as an interrogation lead to sexual conduct in Megatron's private chambers he shouldn't have expected the Decepticon leader to suddenly be in love with him.

A black hand lifted his face back up interrupting his thoughts, "But I'm glad we did." Megatron finished with an almost kind look as he pulled Optimus' face closer to his kissed the younger mech deeply. Optimus whimpered with delight and accepted it fully.

Megatron chuckled though their lips then parted them and stretched out on his berth. Optimus crawled across his torso so that he was face to face with him again, smiling at the Decepticon. "Me too." he agreed.

Megatron laughed again. "Are all Autobots so romantic?" he asked.

Optimus shrugged, "I dunno, I never really thought of my self as romantic before. Maybe."

"How adorable." Megatron teased and wrapped his arms around the Autobot's waist.

Optimus giggled, "And what about you then?" he asked, "Are you always so…Intimate with your prisoners?"

Megatron shook his head. "No, only you. And I was only gentle because I could tell this was your first time."

Optimus' face got hot. Was it that obvious that he had been a virgin when Megatron brought him in here? Megatron laughed at his discomfort.

"It's easy to tell when you've had my experience." He told him kissing his cheek, "And just so you know, you weren't too bad for a first time. Best I've had in a while actually."

Optimus snorted and pulled away from him, "Yeah sure, and when was the last time you did this?" he asked now insecure about Megatron's openness.

"With an Autobot? Never. Another Decepticon…well, it's hard to find some who's interested that doesn't spook me with their eagerness." Megatron replied, Optimus had a vague impression that the last comment was directed at the large Decepticon Lugnut, "Honestly Optimus Prime I don't think I've ever been so satisfied with a partner."

Optimus got hot in the face again. "So why just take me like that?"

Megatron shrugged, "I'm as sure about how this happened as you are, and if I recall you were just as passionate as I was, albeit not as sure of what you were doing."

"Right." Optimus sighed and eased himself down against his captor's chassis again, feeling the heat of the spark within. Megatron was so warm…

The Decepticon leader was suddenly speaking again. "What?" Optimus asked, "Say again, I wasn't all here."

"I said, 'don't tell Starscream though', I'm getting enough trouble from him as it is without the idiot thinking I've gone soft."

Optimus smiled, "Alright, as long as _you_ don't tell Sentinel, he's still mad at me for…" he paused, not wanting to talk about that day, "Never mind, just don't tell him or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Sentinel?" Megatron repeated sitting up almost causing Optimus to fall off him. "Sentinel Prime? Big blue guy? Loud, sort of obnoxious?" he asked.

"You know him?" Optimus asked confirming Megatron's presumption.

Megatron nodded, "I've seen him a few times. Tell me, what's the connection between him and BlackArachnia, do you know? She gets kind of…She's not herself when he's brought up, but she snaps at anyone who asks."

Optimus thought for a moment, "Actually, she is acting herself, and I mean _herself_. You know she used to be an Autobot, right?" he asked, Megatron nodded, "Her name was Elita One, she, Sentinel and I were teammates when we were still training. She and Sentinel were…Close…I bet anything she's just having conflicts about her decision to join the Decepticons."

"Ah…" Megatron got a thoughtful look and started rubbing his back again, Optimus thought he should say something else but before he could think of what to say Megatron continued. "If you were to… join us…would you have conflicts…?" he inquire.

Optimus was taken back. Was that a real question? Or an Offer? "I…" he muttered, "I don't know…I…" He looked away.

In his spark he knew no matter what happened with him and Megatron, whether this was a one-time only thing or not, he would never be able to turn his back on the Autobot cause, or any of his friends.

But why was the thought so tempting?

Again Megatron's massive hand brought their faces together. They looked into each others optics for a moment. "I want you to stay…"

Did Megatron say that or did Optimus?

The young Prime put his arms around Megatron's neck and kissed him. He wanted to stay with Megatron, and the arms hugging him close suggested Megatron wanted the same. But he was an Autobot, a young leader of theirs. Megatron was a Decepticon, the most powerful of their kind. Their different programming should never have allowed them to feel this way, and because of the typecasts in the society of both factions, such a relationship would not it to be accepted.

"Megatron…" Optimus moaned though parted lips, "…" what could he say…?

"Say it again…" the bigger mech replied as he rolled them over so that he was on top. "Say my name…"

Optimus complied. In return he heard his own name moaned. Megatron's glossa traced his lips, tasting it again. Almost hesitantly Optimus let his glossa meet Megatron's, this still being new to him, he was quite uneasy about his expertise. The contact was sweet and repulsive at the same time. Optimus noticed however, that it was different then the first time. Sweeter, now, less disgusting. He welcomed it.

Megatron started to trace his body with his mouth alone. Optimus gasped and tried to yank Megatron's head back up to his face. Megatron growled at him, and not metaphorically, an actual growl. _In time…_ Megatron told him wordlessly with the sound as much as his shining optics; _you'll get what you want after I have what I want._

And what he wanted was Optimus.

His fingers traced the Autobot's face, Optimus nibbled on them as they passed his mouth. Megatron moved his fingers away and kissed him full on the mouth. Optimus didn't make Megatron wait this time and was ready to duel him with his glossa. Inside they traced every crevasse, tooth, and inch of the other's mouth. Optimus' jaws opened wider, giving Megatron more room to explore.

They parted a moment, "You're doing better this time." Megatron stated.

Optimus smiled, "I'm not going to let you do all the work now that I have some idea of what to do…" His hand massaged Megatron's back, the Decepticon reacted to this in a most interesting way. His body began to rotate, moving salaciously from side to side. But what really got the young Prime's attention was the noise escaping from his vocals. Optimus reached up with his other hand to the others vocals and felt the vibrations to confirm that it wasn't his imagination.

Megatron was purring.

He remembered the growl from earlier and compared it to the purr he now heard. It was the same noise really, just gentler.

"Go back," Megatron rumbled his voice filled with shadowy pleasure, "Do that again…" Optimus moved his hand upward to the center of the larger mechs back, where he must have been sensitive, because the purring got louder. Optimus laughed quietly.

The great and feared Decepticon leader reminded him of a big cat from one of the nature shows Prowl was always watching, or trying to watch at least.

Optimus leaned upward and kissed Megatron's mouth. He felt the Decepticon's mouth curve into a grin. Megatron reached down with his hand to between the Autobot's legs. Optimus gasped as his fingers started to probe there. He hadn't done that last time. His optics flickered to Megatron's.

The other broke their kiss, smirking an answer to his partner's questioning look. "Since you're feeling confident, I'd like to take this a step further this time." He groused.

Optimus squirmed under him trying to reach the hand at his waist. Megatron only laughed at his struggle, but at last Optimus was able to clasp Megatron's hand and pull it away from there. He moaned loudly. Where the Decepticon's fingers had touched was a strange sensation, not quite pleasurable but not remotely painful either. It felt wonderful.

"Shall I continue?" Megatron asked lowering his head to Optimus' neck and devouring his throat, "Or do you want me to do that again?"

"Ah…A-again…!" Optimus moaned, "One more time…"

The fingers were there again, groping, caressing, and fiddling with the gapes between armor. "Will you let me finish this time?" his question answered with an excited moan.

Optimus could only gasp encouragement as Megatron continued to work. Black fingers fumbled around pushing plates of armor away to reach sensitive wires hidden beneath. He suddenly felt hotter and Optimus groaned embarrassingly loud when Megatron's mouth left his neck to where his hand had previously been, drinking from the Autobot's thighs.

"What…what are you…?" Optimus couldn't finish the question before he was overcome with a wave of pleasure. He trembled. Megatron moved back up to his face.

"Perhaps it's too soon for that…" he said simply. The Decepticon reached up to his neck and played with the wires there instead. Optimus countered by attacking Megatron's mouth with his own. The Decepticon welcomed the assault and returned the kiss with passion.

Energy started to build at their pelvises. When the energy became too much to contain, it exploded, passing from one of them to the other. The moan and groans increased, they gripped each other caressing and kissing. They held one other close, wave after wave sent pleasure shaking though them both.

"Optimus…" Megatron said pulling away, "I want to do this again. I want to keep you. Will you…" he didn't finish, he almost seemed afraid to ask.

"Will I what?" Optimus asked, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Megatron looked at him, his optic revealing more about his feeling then his actions. "Will you bond with me?"

Optimus was taken back. That was…a really bold thing to ask. In his optics Optimus could she Megatron was almost begging for this. The young Autobot couldn't break his sight away from them as he thought. How would being bonded change his life? Megatron's life? How would it change the war with the Decepticons?

Optimus shut off his optics in a deep search for an answer to Megatron's request. The answer came suddenly, before he realized it. His lips pushed against the Decepticon leaders in a sure 'yes'. It started out gentle as Optimus let his feelings overcame him. Passion and lust made it rougher and deeper.

Megatron pressed closer to him, his massive hands slid across the young Prime's chassis and pulled the armor protecting his spark out of the way. His own chassis rearranged itself revealing the shining blue-white orb within. Megatron looked Optimus in the optics again and thrust his lips down on his again.

At the same time he pressed their sparks together. The light blinded Optimus for a moment, but he didn't notice until his sight started to return. The only thing that his processor acknowledged was pain.

Completely new to this he wasn't quite prepared for it, he screamed loudly, but as the noise escaped him pain turned to pleasure, turning his scream halfway into a moan. Megatron's voice joined him in the chorus. For one blissful moment all time stopped.

A Decepticon and an Autobot gripped one another in an embrace that rivaled that of the night and day. Neither could exist without the other. It was a balance. A bond. Pleasure vanished, replaced with void.

Then Optimus felt something new. Anger, fear, power lust, pride, hunger. Megatron's emotions. Optimus felt them all, for a moment he fancied that he was seeing glimpses of Megatron's memories, he realized however the images flashing in his mind where from his own mind, trying to figure out what sort of things could have happened to the Decepticon leader to make him feel that way.

He heard a groan, soft, understanding. His emotions were flowing into Megatron too. Joy, loyalty, friendship, compassion, loss, comfort. Things it appeared he had never known. Like a far off buzz he heard his name being called, he shouted back, declaring love for the mech who called to him.

_Megatron!_

He blinked. As if waking up from a dream. It was over. When had they disconnected? Several more times he blinked. Optimus looked around him. He was on top of Megatron again, snuggled into the Decepticon's chassis. Once more he blinked. The edges of their armor glowed read with heat from their passion, and electricity sparked off their bodies, proving for sure that all Optimus had experienced was not just a dream.

Red optics flickered online, Megatron blinked lazily for a moment before he saw Optimus. He smiled, "Hey…" the Decepticon called softly, he sounded exhausted.

"Hey…" Optimus replied with a smile of his own, also realizing how tired he suddenly was.

"You… did good." Megatron whispered, his optics flickering off again as he fell into recharge, "I…love you…" he sighed. Sharing Optimus' feelings finally taught him what those words meant, but he was still a little reluctant to say them apparently. Before Optimus could properly respond, the clicks and whirls of recharge sounded.

Optimus crawled closer to Megatron's face and kissed his chin lightly. "I love you too Megatron." He said with out hesitation. He snuggled close and shut-off his optics for recharge.

But something kept him from drifting off as easily as Megatron had. The Emotions the Decepticon had shared with him. He still felt them…Probably because Megatron still felt them. That's what bonding meant wasn't it? To always know what your bonded feels?

It scared him. He was sure that Megatron had the will power to keep his feelings his own, but what if Optimus couldn't keep Megatron's emotions in check? What is they became his feelings? He curled into himself, slowly slipping into recharge. Plagued by a feeling of corruption. He wasn't a pure Autobot anymore; Megatron was part of him now.

And that meant from now on, part of him would always be a Decepticon too.

**Author's end note:** Boy. I think that was the hottest thing I've written since _'Ardor'_. Mmmm… And considering its 7:14 in the morning as I'm writing this and I haven't slept since 8:40 am _yesterday_ its pretty good. Please review with your questions or comments about anything in this fic, flames will be used to heat the house. Its frick'in cold in here!

**Editor's note: **Sheesh, it _is _cold, my fingers have gone numb… one little request… PLEASE review, flames are not wanted but constructive criticism is fine. And don't just review without reading, I've known people to do that and it really irks me, so prove that you read this note _and_ the story by writing "golden rubber duckies" in your review somewhere. Or if you don't want to do that just put "I read the FUCKING note" at the end of your review.


	2. Reality

**Author's note: **I notice a lot of you mentioned that you wanted to know what 'came before', and though I appreciate your curiosity, the interrogation and Optimus' capture were simply not important, the focus of the fic was _supposed_ to be about their contrasting personalities and how that makes them able to complete one another, and with this new chapter (and hopefully more to come) we will see how the bond effects them both, and if Optimus can handle Megatron's anger, I doubt you guys need an explanation as to what would happen if he can't.

**Warning: **Slash and whatnot, and a very deep friendship scene in the end.

**Disclaimer: **If Transformers were mine…well you get the picture

Decadence

Reality

Optimus woke up twice that night. The first time he'd narrowly avoided being crushed when Megatron almost rolled over on him, Optimus noted that he'd been growling inaudible words and presumed the Decepticon was simply having a bad dream.

The second time, he awoke to the feeling of movement, and as he started to become aware of the world around him he realized he was being carried. He blinked once and shifted so that he could look into the optics of the mech whose arms he was in.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked drowsily.

Megatron lifted him higher now that his Autobot lover was awake. "I have to get you out of here." He said simply.

Optimus shook himself fully awake, "No," he insisted leaning against Megatron's chassis, "I want to _stay_."

"You can't, it's not safe." The Decepticon replied. Optimus blinked stupidly at him "Your friends are looking for you, you'll be in danger if we're caught." He explained.

The young Prime took a moment to consider what he meant. Right, an Autobot bonded to a Decepticon. No, a _Prime_ bonded to the Decepticon _leader_. The Elite Guard would not allow it. Optimus thought sadly about what would happen. He would be striped of his title for sure, then, sent to the stockades as a possible threat to the Autobot cause, where he'd never see Megatron again.

But that wasn't all, he realized. If they were caught by Autobots, and Optimus was sent away, Megatron would feel Optimus' loneliness and that would put more fuel on the fire (as humans said). Surely he'd come after his mate, and when that happened, with no where else to go, Optimus would be branded as a Decepticon, and forced to fight his friends.

He shuddered and leaned against Megatron, knowing he was right, it wasn't safe, "Thank you." he whispered, their lips met for a moment.

"Go back to sleep," Megatron said after they parted "Once we're a safe distance away I'll wake you so you can go back to your hideout."

"And what will I tell the others?" Optimus asked, already drifting off.

"That we were clumsy and you managed to get away." Was the response, Optimus yawned and snuggled into him muttering a soft 'alright', and hearing a quiet chuckle before he was in recharge once again.

It was mid-day, when he got back to the plant, however, when Megatron had said that his friends were looking for him, Optimus thought he'd meant Ratchet and the others, but as he drove up to the power plant that served as the Autobot base on Earth, Optimus certainly didn't expect to find the Elite Guard's ship, parked just outside. He transformed, wondering what they were doing here, and when he entered, he was bombarded by cries of relief, and immediately flooded with questions. Optimus in turn asked them to settle down and described a made up tale of his escape, he told them he was too busy looking for a way out to go exploring, and that surely they'd noticed his disappearance already.

"Not bad man!" Jazz congratulated patting him on the back then calling over his shoulder, "Yo Sentinel! Why don't you come join the party?"

Optimus looked passed Jazz in surprise. Indeed, Sentinel was there, hanging back against the wall with his arms crossed, pretending he didn't care. The two Primes caught each other's gaze for a moment before Sentinel looked away again. "Seems hardly like a party." He said with a better-than-you tone and lifting his nose into the air.

But it didn't fool his old friend, in that brief moment their optics had been locked Optimus had seen the relief. Same old Sentinel; stubborn as always. Optimus pushed passed the others and walked over to him. "Hey-" he started.

"-I don't want to hear it." Sentinel cut him off, "You can gloat about your escape to the other maintenance bots, but _I_ don't need to listen to you and your getaway, and would rather not."

"Sentinel Prime!" Ultra Magnus shouted from across the room, "That's uncalled for."

The blue Prime nodded to his leader, but his face showed no sign of stopping, Optimus put a hand on his shoulder meaning to ask if they could talk privately for a moment. When he touched him, however, Sentinel pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped, though he'd lowered her voice so that Ultra Magnus would not hear him.

"Sentinel," Optimus said, "I just want to talk."

"Well, I don't!" The other shot back; unconsciously his voice rose higher and Ultra Magnus began to wonder towards them to see what the ruckus was about "I don't need you telling me things that will make me feel inferior! How much of that story did you make up anyway!?"

Guilt shot though Optimus as images of his love making with Megatron before flashed in his mind. Guilt for the truth in Sentinel's accusation. The shame, however, did not last long and was overcome with anger, anger that was hotter and more violent then anything he'd ever felt before.

He was aware that Ultra Magnus was right behind him, and he tried to stop it, but he couldn't. Optimus' hand balled into a fist and he didn't realize what he'd done until Sentinel landed on the floor.

Everyone had seen it, and silence filled the room as everyone gaped at him in astonishment. Optimus himself looked at his fist in horror of what he'd just done. He'd physically assaulted an Elite Guard Commander

Sentinel lifted a hand to his jaw and rubbed the spot Optimus had struck. His optics narrowed, and Optimus turned away, "Sorry!" he said and ran out or the plant ashamed of what he'd just let happen, he'd let the anger he had received from his bond with Megatron get the better of him.

"Optimus wait!" He heard somebody call. He didn't wait; as soon as he was outside he transformed and sped off. Tacking side roads and turning corners, so that even the speedsters of the group would not be able to follow him, and at last out of the city into the forest.

He transformed when there was no longer road for him to drive on and ran through the woods, wanting only to be left alone. He came to a stop when he could run no more, he leaned against a tree and panted before he just let his knees fall out from under him and he sank to the ground.

Optimus hugged his legs, feeling ashamed of himself, guilty about his bond with Megatron, angry that he couldn't keep under control, and lonely. He shut of his optics, he'd never run off on his own before, and the silence was starting to freak him out. The young Prime didn't like being alone, and thought perhaps he should go back to the city and just sulk there, were at least there might have been someone to talk to.

"Megatron…" he whimpered suddenly. He wanted Megatron there, he wanted to talk to Megatron, have the Decepticon leader give him advice, surly he'd have something reassuring to say.

His spark ached with longing. Optimus curled into himself more and backed against the old tree, as if hoping that it could give him the comfort he needed. He drifted into an uneasy recharge, plagued with nightmares about his secret bond getting out. They seemed an eternity, but when Optimus awoke from them he noticed that it had hardly been and hour since he'd stopped running, and most of that hour had been spent moping.

Optimus considered going back to the plant to face the consequences of punching a member of the Elite Guard, and decided it was probably better to just get it over with, but as he stood he sensed something wasn't quite right. As he looked around he knew what it what was wrong.

He wasn't alone.

Optimus pulled out his ax, and took up a stance, he couldn't tell what was there, but it was certainly better to be prepared for an ambush. After all, being off-guard was what got him caught by the Decepticons last time. His optics searched the woods around him looking for any signs of movement, and when something did move, Optimus kept an eye on the shape, watching the figure draw nearer.

"Optimus?" a voice called; as it did Optimus recognized it and was caught between relief and surprise.

Hiding his weapon once again, Optimus rushed to meet the approaching transformer, "Megatron!" he cried, wrapping his arms around the Decepticon's waist. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I've been looking for you all afternoon." He answered, pulling him closer "I lashed out at Starscream earlier, because he was being an idiot as usually, and suddenly I felt bad about it. I a_pologized_ to him, can you believe that!? Then I was feeling ashamed, and I figured it that it couldn't be because of what I did, so I came to see if you were alright." Kindness that never would have been there before shined in his optics.

Optimus shook his head, asked him to sit with him and quickly told Megatron about what happened, drawing to the conclusion that they'd both lashed out at the same time, but Megatron's anger had been the source because Optimus would not have otherwise. Megatron listen carefully, rubbing the young Prime's back reassuringly, but as Optimus finished, had no advice to give him.

"I've never been in such a situation." Megatron said, "I have absolutely no idea what to do."

"What _would_ you do?" Optimus asked.

"Finish him off." The Decepticon answered, "But seeing as that's not an option for you, I guess I shouldn't suggest it."

"I wouldn't have even hit him if it weren't for you." he replied, "You're a bad influence on me." He teased. Optimus realized that he felt better, despite not having gotten a suggestion on what to about having assaulted a member of the Elite Guard. Perhaps just talking to his mate was all the comfort he needed.

Megatron laughed, "_I'm_ a bad influence on you? Didn't I say, I told Starscream I was sorry for hitting him? Lugnut thinks I'm _sick_!"

Optimus laughed, and crawled up to be face to face with Megatron, "Maybe he's right." He said, then pushed his mouth against Megatron's and pulling away again before the tyrant could respond to it, "Lovesick!" he teased.

Megatron growled at him and pulled their faces together kissing him deeply. Optimus returned it with passion, and when they separated he craned his neck eagerly for Megatron, as the Decepticon nibbled on it. Arousal grew in both of them, but suddenly Megatron pulled back.

Optimus looked at him confused, "Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Someone's coming." His mate replied pushing him gently off and standing up, "I think it's an Autobot…"

Optimus looked longingly up at him, but pressed a button on the side of his helmet, a holographic screen appeared in front of his optics. Two red dots and a purple one blinked on the screen representing the three transformers in the area, and identifying the newcomer. "It's Prowl." The Autobot confirmed, "He _would_ be the only one to look for me out here."

Megatron offered a hand and pulled him up, "I'd better go then." He whispered, and kissed Optimus once again, "Can we meet…later? I want to continue what we started."

Optimus shook his head, "I…I don't know, where would we meet?"

Megatron looked at him silently for a moment, "I'll figure something out, and call you when I do." He shrugged.

"'Call me'?" Optimus repeated, "How?"

Megatron patted his head, "We're bonded Optimus, I have access to you're commlink, and you have access to mine." he said, "So, I'll see you later?"

Optimus nodded, "Go, Prowl's getting closer." Optimus hugged Megatron once more, and the Decepticon kissed the top of his head before heading off in the opposite direction of Prowl. Optimus watched him go, and his spark ached to follow him.

"Optimus!" Prowl called, transforming out of vehicle mode and approaching him, "Good, I found you, everyone's worried."

"Prowl…" Optimus sighed and turned around, "What do you mean 'everyone's worried'?" he asked.

The ninja put a hand on his Prime's shoulder, "I mean everyone, Bumblebee, Bulk-Head, Ratchet, Sari, Blurr, Jazz, Ultra Magnus and Sentinel." He answered counting them off on his fingers.

Optimus nodded, "I should be coming back then right?" he said taking a step forward, but then paused as he processed all the names that Prowl had accounted, "Sentinel? Sentinel's worried about me?"

Prowl nodded, "When you ran off, he was the first to go after you, we all thought he was going to pick a fight, but when Blurr caught him, Sentinel seemed more concerned about making sure you weren't abducted by Decepticons again then getting even." He explained, then was quite a moment "Actually, from the way he was acting I think he was _glad_ you hit him."

"Wha?" Optimus waved his hand in the air, "Wait, back up. Since when does Sentinel care what happens to me?"

Prowl shrugged, but then shook his head, "I think he's always cared, and just been too stubborn to admit it."

"No." Optimus said, "I don't mean when he 'cares' I mean when he '_cares_', openly!"

"I don't know," Prowl said, "But when we called the Elite Guard to tell them you had been captured Sentinel was the one who insisted on coming to find you. Jazz said he's never seen Sentinel so frantic in the time they've been working together." Prowl transformed and headed back towards the road.

"What could that mean…?" Optimus mulled as he followed on foot.

Reaching the road he transformed and sped alongside Prowl, asking him what he meant that Sentinel was frantic about finding him. Prowl did not have an answer, and only said that he'd have to ask Sentinel. Optimus groaned inwardly. He doubted Sentinel would want to talk to him.

However he was wrong. They bumped into the other Prime on the way back to the plant; even in vehicle mode it was easy to tell that Sentinel was glad to see him. The blue plow truck pulled up beside him, all but running him down in clear relief, and insisted on staying by him, as if terrified some unseen hand would snatch Optimus up and take him away again.

Like Prowl had said, Sentinel seemed glad that Optimus had punched him.

After returning to the base Optimus was surrounded and asked questions for the second time that day. However he didn't want to make up answers to their inquiries, and only requested that he and Sentinel have a moment alone to work out what had happened between them. Ultra Magnus granted this, and commanded that all Autobots were to leave them alone.

Sentinel pointed to the road, "I was thinking that we should probably go out where there's less risk of eavesdropping." He said, looking directly and Bumblebee and Sari, who gave nervous chuckles and backed away.

Ultra Magnus gave his approval, and the two Primes drove out to an older, more run down part of the city, Optimus told him not a lot a people came around there, so they agreed they'd talk there.

"I'm sorry." Optimus said once they transformed, "I shouldn't have hit you."

To his surprise Sentinel stated to laugh at him, the other Prime to a few steps toward him and clapped a hand against his back. "Are you kidding Optimus Old' Buddy? I've been waiting a thousand stellar cycles for you to do that!" he rubbed his chin where Optimus had struck him as if to emphasize a point, "Primus, you really clocked me one too, took your sweet time though."

Optimus blinked stupidly at him, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sentinel laughed at him again, "Primus, and Elita said I was a bad actor," he mutter shaking his head, "C'mon Optimus, did you _really_ think it was possible for me to hold a grudge this long?"

"What?" Optimus was confused; he knew once upon a time Sentinel couldn't have stayed mad at anyone for very long, but this had been different. "What do you mean 'acting'?"

Sentinel sighed and clasped his arm around the younger Prime's shoulder; "Optimus, I realized a _long_ time ago that I shouldn't have let you take the blame for what happened…That day…" his pause let Optimus know that the memories still pained and frightened him, but the gentleness held the forgiveness he'd wanted to hear for so long, "I wanted to apologize to you right away," he continued, "but as I thought about it, I also realized that you have_ let me_ let you take the fall. So I decided I wouldn't until I knew you wouldn't allow something like that again."

Optimus raised an optic ridge, "By… letting me hit you?"

The blue Prime snorted, "By making you stand up for yourself!" he exclaimed, "I've been there when someone bad mouthed you, but you always just ignored them and left muttering about what you 'should have said'. Optimus, do have any idea how hard it's been for me to keep treating you like an inferior? I was afraid you'd figure out I was faking when that whole 'headmaster' ordeal took place. Why else would I have called _you_ for help? I've always still thought of you as my friend, I just wanted to make sure that no one ever hurt you again."

Optimus looked Sentinel in the optics. All those stellar cycles of being put down, insulted, and walked on…Just an act, to make him stick up for himself? He didn't know whether he should be grateful or angry. Sentinel read the mixed emotions in his optics.

"If it makes you feel better, you can hit me again." He offered with a smile, lowering his hands so he'd have a clear shot.

Optimus shook his head, "It's alright, Sentinel," he said "I just need some time alone, I need to think."

Sentinel nodded, "Okay, but I'm not going very far, I don't want to lose you again." He said, and walked passed him. Optimus smiled and grabbed his arm pulling him back. Without warning, he punched Sentinel in the face.

"You're right," Optimus said, rubbing his knuckles, "that did make me feel better." He offered a hand to help Sentinel back up.

Sentinel's jaw dropped slightly, "Wow," he said after a moment, "one day you just let me get away with treating you like a an undisciplined rookie and now twice in the same day you've given me a piece of your mind." His optics rose a bit in questioning, "What did those Decepticons do to you over there?"

Optimus' face got hot again, he shook his head and tried not to say something that would make Sentinel suspicious, "N-nothing!" there was a slight panic in his voice that Sentinel _must_ have picked up on, but the other Prime just gave him a strange look and chose to ignore it for now.

"We're still friends, right?" Sentinel told him, "When you feel comfortable, I want you to tell me what _really_ happened, okay?" he said, with a pat on the shoulder and turned to leave.

As Optimus watched the other Prime's back it finally dawned on him how much he must have meant to Sentinel if the blue Prime was willing to make the other Prime hate him to help Optimus mature. He knew now, that Sentinel must have fallen into recharge every night, wondering how much longer he could keep this up. Silently he wondered himself how long it would have taken for him to stand up to Sentinel's bullheadedness. He shuddered to think that, if it had not been for his bonding with Megatron, he may never have gotten up the nerve to tell Sentinel off-once and for all.

He thought about all Sentinel had done in the last thousand stellar cycles and cursed himself slightly for not noticing that his old friend had been lying through his teeth when he said those things. Elita was right, Sentinel was a bad actor when he thought about it, but Optimus knew he was also very gullible.

_Elita_.

"Sentinel!" he called out. If Sentinel was willing to sacrifice his friendship to him to make Optimus a better mech, deserved to know the truth about what happened to the femme he had loved.

Sentinel turned around and shook his head, "You said you wanted some time alone with your thoughts," he called back, "Whatever it is Optimus it can wait!"

Sentinel transformed and started to drive down the road, but before Optimus could shout to him that this _couldn't_ wait, another voice called him.

_"Optimus?"_

The Prime jumped and glanced around; trying to find the source, then realized it had been coming from his commlink, and pushed a button on his antennae to respond, "Megatron?"

_"I found a place for us." _The Decepticon on the other side replied giving him a location, _"Can you meet me there tonight?"_

Optimus nodded, then mentally kicked himself knowing that Megatron could not see him nodding, "Yes, what time?"

_"Anytime you can make it."_ the tyrant answered. _"And Optimus?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Have any of you friends been giving you a hard time?"_ Megatron asked.

Optimus sighed and shook his head, "I'll tell you about it later."

On the other side of the link, Megatron growled irritably, he didn't like being left in the dark, _"Alright."_ He growled, and Optimus knew that he'd better not tell him it was none of his business later, _"I'll see you when you come."_

"Wait, Megatron." Optimus leaned forward as if the action would allow him to hear better, "Are you already there?"

There was no response. Megatron had already cut their link, and was refusing to answer when Optimus reconnected it.

Optimus sighed; it was almost 4:00 and he doubted that Sentinel, or any of his friends for that matter, would let him out of their sight until they were all in recharge.

If Megatron was already waiting for him, he was in for a _long_ wait.

**Author's note:** What? Were you expecting another graphic sex scene? Sorry, not this chapter, my main focus in this one is that there's more to love then sex and that Sentinel's not the complete idiot that people have a nasty habit of characterizing him as. The friendship between Sentinel and Optimus is going to be a big factor in this too. How is being friends again going to change the way they act together, and can Optimus trust him with his relationship with Megatron? These are the questions you should be asking. Hope you enjoyed and please review, over and out.

**Editor's Note: **As always, flames are not appreciated, if you had objections to things in this chapter please voice them in a non-offensive manner, if there are no objections leave your reviews with any questions or comments you want.


	3. Solitude

**Author's note: **Who am I to leave a smut scene unfinished? There's going to be no pattern to when I update this fic, I'm having enough trouble getting DBTB updated on time, so you'll get new chapters when you get new chapters. Also, I've noticed I tend to do a lot of writing mostly form the perspective of OP, so this chapter I'm trying to get it from more of Megatron's POV.

**Warning: **Hot mechsecks

**Disclaimer: **I cannot claim ownership of these characters, especially when you consider that _Megatron_ keeps me on a leash in his backyard.

Decadence

Solitude

It was already past midnight and Megatron was in a bad mood when Optimus arrived at the place he had found for them.

It was an abandoned town, probably once used by fortune seekers who moved on when the profits the land offered dried up. Megatron didn't say anything as the fire truck rolled though the forgotten streets, instead he hung back growling slightly to himself.

"Megatron?" Optimus called, after transforming "Are you still here?"

He waited a moment, a conflict growing in him to either run out and scope him up or to casually greet his Autobot lover. He growled at himself again, unable to tell which of these options stemmed from his spark and which from Optimus'. The young Autobot called out for him again, Megatron shook his head and stepped out of the shadows, "I'm here." He said.

Optimus turned around with a smile on his face that made Megatron's spark pulse, and as Optimus came over he reminded the Decepticon leader of a puppy, it was they way his optics sparkled. He opened his arms to catch the Autobot and their mouths greeted each other.

Optimus broke the kiss for a moment, his optics furrowed in confusion, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Megatron shook his head and kissed him again, "I just want to know if everything is alright, with you and the other Autobots. You know… the incident earlier?"

Optimus smiled at him, "Everything's alright." He answered, and casually explained what had transpired between him and Sentinel after he'd returned, and their repaired friendship. "You see, that's what took me so long to get here, I had to wait until they were recharging so I could get out."

Megatron nodded with a smile, kissing Optimus' helm. But inside his spark sank slightly, he knew everything was alright and that was what had him in a bad mood earlier.

He'd…he'd sort of hoped that Optimus would have gotten in _big_ trouble for hitting the Elite Guard commander. Not out of spite or anything, but because if he had, Optimus might have been banished from the Autobots for good, then he could have taken him in. Had Optimus stand by his side as his mate without shame…

But even as he thought that he knew it was only half the reason for him being cross.

Megatron rubbed the young Prime's shoulders and drew him close, Optimus snuggled into his embrace. They held each other like that for a few minutes, then Megatron picked him up and carried him over to one of the abandoned buildings, earlier there'd been no other choice, but now Megatron thought interfacing in the dirt would be rather awkward. They kissed passionately as Megatron slowly pushed Optimus to the floor.

Optimus whined playfully and nipped at Megatron's lips when they parted; the Decepticon leader chuckled and licked his nose. Their hands moved across each other's bodies, Megatron had to admit that Optimus had learned quickly what places were most pleasurable for his lover, and did not hesitate to rub the sensitive circuitry. To retaliate from these delightful attacks Megatron knew what parts of his Autobot lover were the most fun of both of them. He rubbed their pelvises together to cause a light tingling were energy was starting to build from them, The Deception lowered his head and whispered Optimus' name into his audios. Optimus gasped Megatron's name back.

He liked the way his name sounded coming from Optimus' lips, whether he was whispering, speaking, or screaming it.

Megatron leaned into Optimus' hands as they massaged his back, and to a nip at his lover's neck. The thing he liked about this was how open Optimus was to new things, and Megatron prided himself with coming up with satisfying and inventive foreplay. The Autobot's neck was sensitive at the spot that where it met his head, and the where it became his shoulders.

Experimentally, Megatron slid his glossa salaciously from the first point to the other, earning a mewl from Optimus than made them both get excited. But Megatron wasn't quite done experimenting, his lips were still at the Prime's neck and he slowly closed his teeth around his throat. Gently at first, but he applied more pressure to his grasp to see how Optimus would respond. A first Optimus giggled at the sensation, but soon Megatron's teeth started to cause pain, he yelped and hit Megatron in the side with a fist. The Decepticon leader released him.

"Sorry," he whispered, "got a little ahead of myself…"

Optimus only looked at him; with an expression Megatron had no word for, that made him feel ashamed. He smiled lightly at Optimus and whispered another apology and kissed him to tell him that he meant it.

Optimus whined a bit between their lips, maybe the noise was supposed to be a response, from the passion Optimus returned, Megatron presumed that it was meant to be something along the lines of "Apology accepted".

As he stroked Optimus' thighs, it came to Megatron's attention that he wasn't in a bad mood anymore. Funny, his petulance usually lasted days, sometimes longer, and didn't usually end until he had a good fight to let his anger loose in the most violent and explosive ways. It must have had something to do with Optimus, he realized, after all he'd been able to comfort the young Prime earlier without even being much help at all. Just by being there, they could calm each other's mood. Megatron chuckled a little as energy started to build between them.

What a funny thing a bond was.

With a jerk of his hip Megatron was able to get Optimus to mewl again. The Autobot wrapped his legs around his waist to pull them closer together as another energy wave passed between them. Megatron moaned and clutched Optimus tighter, perhaps too tight, Optimus whimpered lightly and whispered something about hurting him Megatron eased his grip and thrust their lower bodies together again.

A few minutes later they were scrambling at each other's chassis', trying to get the other's open first. Megatron had the disadvantage of being bigger and on top, he couldn't risk moving too suddenly, or else he'd lose his balance and crush Optimus. He decided to just throw this battle and let Optimus open up his spark chamber, and gently caress the glowing orb within.

Megatron groaned at the touches, and opened Optimus' chassis, sliding his hand across it before pulling his lover into a tight embrace that closed their sparks around each other's. Frozen in that embrace for what could easily have been minuets, hours, or eternity, a blissful nothingness came into his mind. Just him and Optimus. Nothing else mattered, or even existed, as they spiraled together into an ecstatic oblivion.

Then out of nothingness came friendship, loyalty, tenderness, and warmth, the joys of innocence. Though ecstasy Megatron heard Optimus whimper, and felt ashamed that he couldn't offer his lover more than the rough life of a warrior. He felt guilty that his life had been nothing but one battle after another, with no time to make the friendships that Optimus had. That was the other half of his bad mood. Megatron tried not to think about it, afraid that Optimus would see.

Optimus had Sentinel, a friend who had cared about him so much that he put their friendship on the line to help him become more than he was. Megatron never had a friend like that, and probably never would; his programming wanted him to be feared not cherished, and it was a miracle that he and Optimus could feel the way they did. The young Autobot probably took for granted things Megatron thought he could never have.

And for that he was jealous of Optimus.

The world came back in pieces. Megatron looked at his lover sadly; Optimus had not come to yet, but rested beautifully against him. He looked so peaceful, Megatron could not help but smile, but as he turned away again as his bad mood returned and he growled lightly.

_Bonding with Optimus so quickly was been a rash idea, _He thought, _I should have waited a little bit._ But his spark didn't agree with his processor

Optimus began to stir. "Mmm… Megatron?" he asked with a yawn, and crawled on top of him so that they were face to face. "Are you lonely?"

Megatron stared at him. The Autobot's optics sparkled with concern, Megatron pulled Optimus' chin up and pressed their lips together softly. "Yes…" he whispered truthfully.

He was achingly lonely. He'd never had anyone who genuinely cared about his feelings, just his power. He'd long lost those innocent caring emotions, and sometimes doubted he'd ever had them. Megatron grew up having to fight for everything he wanted, it was never just given to him. Most transformers who joined his cause had similar stories. Perhaps that was why he had bonded with Optimus, because he had know that Optimus could offer him more than any Decepticon that would have willingly bonded with him could have.

Optimus' optics curved sadly, "You don't have to be lonely Megatron," he said pushing his face closer so their noses touched, "I'm here for you now."

_How sappy_. Megatron thought, but still he was touched by the words and they filled him with a new strength. He kissed Optimus again, "I know." He whispered his mouth curved into a slight smile.

Optimus smiled back brightly in response, then his expression changed, "What time is it?" he asked.

Megatron sat up, almost knocking Optimus to the ground, "I…I'm not sure." He answered, "But whatever time it is you'd better be getting back to the Autobots."

"Yeah. But it may take me a while to get out of the woods and back onto the main road." Optimus mused out loud.

That gave Megatron and idea.

"Want a ride?" he asked, Optimus looked up, "I can fly you back, in my vehicle mode."

Optimus stared at him, "I don't know if that's such a good idea," he answered, "the Elite Guard is still there, your signal might be picked up."

Megatron transformed before he replied, "Come now Optimus, if I could be caught would I have offered?" He asked, "I know how the Elite Guard works, you don't have to worry my signal is hidden, now get on."

Optimus hung back a moment but slowly came over, and climbed on top of Megatron's helicopter mode, their size difference made Optimus easy to carry, "Hold on tight," He warned anyway, and lifted into the air.

Megatron loved flying; he was fast and very maneuverable. If he ever really wanted to think hard about anything he did it in the air, the rush of winds were somehow comforting and made it easy for him to concentrate. For Megatron there was no greater excitement then just letting lose in the sky, but with the war and his responsibilities as a leader, rolling around in the air for no purpose made him seem foolish, so he didn't do it often.

Optimus on the other hand, didn't appear to share his enthusiasm. He gasped suddenly every once in a while, telling him to slow down or to fly straight. "I'm going to fall!" he'd worry.

Megatron chuckled and did something very dangerous and bordered on immature. He did a barrel roll, or something close to one that made Optimus shriek in terror, but he didn't fall, and the Decepticon lord didn't have any problem pointing this out.

"Th-that's because I've got a death grip on you!" Optimus whimpered, "If I h-hadn't I would have f-f-f-"

"Optimus if you had fallen I would have caught you, you don't have anything to worry about. Detroit is only a few more miles, just stay calm… and, uh, could you get a death grip on something else?" Megatron asked.

Optimus blinked, and moved one hand at a time away from the circuitry he had been clinging to, "Why?" he asked, "Does it hurt? or are you…_ticklish_?" he finished with a mischievous twinkle in his voice.

Megatron took a moment to reply, "…No, not _ticklish_, exactly," he answered, "Your, just sort of… um… getting me excited..." he finished at last. Those particular spot on his vehicle mode was sensitive, and it was starting to get him roused. "We're almost there, behave yourself."

Optimus laughed, "I will if you do!" he shot back. "No more risky stuff! And drop me off at the edge of the city; I don't want to risk someone being awake to see you."

"I see your point, alright, if that's the case we're there, hold on I'm going to land." Megatron held back a chuckle at Optimus' almost-scream as he started to descend, the landing went well, at least Megatron's did. As soon as ground was visible Optimus jumped off, with little to no grace and landed on his aft. At this Megatron did chuckle and transformed to help Optimus back to his feet.

"Have fun?" he teased.

Optimus gave him a look that was an odd mix of playful amusement and a glare, "Don't you ever, ever, ever, _ever,_ do that to me again." He laughed uneasily, then hugged Megatron good-bye, the Decepticon kissed his helm and they parted.

With the time saved by flying back Optimus would be able to get some recharge before the next day arrived, and no one would be the wiser to his nightly activity. Megatron was glad for that, and also glad that he _did_ have Optimus to ease his loneliness, and transformed once more to return to the Decepticon base. He wouldn't have to worry about explaining where he'd been to his warriors.

After all they thought he _liked_ solitude.

**Author's end note:** Again I'm trying to show the contrast between Megatron and Optimus (Remember in the first chapter I had Optimus compare Megatron to a big cat --if you must know specifically my idea was a tiger, the _real_ kings of the jungle-- and now Optimus makes Megatron think of a puppy) with out this fic just being a big old smut fest.. Am I doing a good job, at making them learn from each other?

**Editor's note:** Okay, first, I need to let you know that I've just had a bunch of painful shots and am not really in the mood for editing, so if there are any mistakes left unchanged, I'm sorry. Please review with question or comments, flames will be put on the fire where they belong.


	4. New High Score

**Author's note: **I haven't updated this in a while! I'm planning to make this one of my longer fics, honest I just got busy with DBTB (Now finished) a few One-shots and DOTU (I'm actually really proud of that one if you have nothing to read R/R that, it could use the love.) So I'm finally back to MegaOP goodness yay!

**Warning: **Friendship and Mech love. Gamers start your consoles!**  
Disclaimer:** Hasbro executives hang their heads in perverted shame reading _my_ stuff ^^

Decadence

New High Score

It was 9:00 when Optimus woke up. He groaned as he got up, apparently he and Megatron had a bit too much fun the night before, he was stiff and sore all over, but at least well rested. Suddenly he realized that he'd slept in and became hotly embarrassed as he realized that the Elite Guard must still be there. He probably didn't look much like a leader sleeping in so late. Before Optimus headed out of his room he stretched to find where he ached the most so he could determine what he should and shouldn't do today. Walking was apparently one of them.

He stretched a couple of times wincing as he did, but the movement also made the pain dull out, and just as he was ready to head out, the door to his room opened and Ratchet was there.

"Oh, wake now are you?" the old medic grumbled.

Optimus yawned, "S-sorry, didn't recharge until very late…" he stretched out his arms again, "And not very well after that…" he added trying to make his sleeping in sound justified.

"Sure you didn't, sure you didn't." Ratchet teased, "Try telling that to the Elite Guard next time they visit, a couple of them kept asking me if you were sick."

"They've already left?" Optimus asked, Ratchet nodded. The Prime sighed and took a step forward, he was slightly dizzy, and stumbled a bit, "Well…I am starting to feel a _little_ sick." He said shaking his head, he blamed part of this on Megatron and could just imagine the Decepticon leader chuckling and telling him to get over it. "But I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Ratchet nodded, "Go get some oil, it'll solve your problems, now it's my turn to catch a little stasis nap." To prove his point the medic yawned and stretched himself, "Wake me when the ruckus is over." He asked, nodding towards the rec. room were voices had started to rise.

"Gotcha." Optimus replied and headed that way, however what he saw darn near made him jump out of his armor.

"C'mon, I'm going to make _real_ Autobots outta you one way or another!" Sentinel bellowed in his drill-sergeant tone.

"Alright I give! I give! Prowl can watch his stupid nature program!" Bumblebee whimpered under Sentinel's foot as Sari giggled at him.

"You think this is about the _nature program_!?" the blue Prime glowered down at him, "Oh no, _this_ is a lesson in respecting your superior officers."

Ratchet opened the door behind Optimus, 'Oh yeah, kid, one more thing…"

"I thought you said the Elite Guard left," Optimus asked aloud. "Why is Sentinel here?"

Upon the sound of his name Sentinel looked up with a glower and yanked Bumblebee up off the floor hitting him lightly on the head, "Now look what you did! You woke Optimus up!" he scolded, pulling the little yellow bot into a head lock and rubbing his knuckles painfully into Bumblebee's helm, "And I bet you were the reason he was up all night, weren't ya? _Weren't ya_!?" Bumblebee only yelped while Bulk-Head looked away shamefully.

Optimus was about to protest, he hadn't been there the entire night so he wasn't exactly sure what his excuse for not recharging would be, but Ratchet piped up with a yawn, "I know they were the reason _I_ was up all night." Prowl nodded in agreement.

Optimus decided that perhaps this was a lie he could get away with and gave a nod as well. "Y-yeah."

Sentinel continued to hold Bumblebee angrily and stared at Optimus, "Well ol' buddy I had planned to catch up on some lost time, but these boys," He said pointing to the younger Autobots, "are in serious need of disciplinary action."

"You have no idea." Optimus agreed, "But nothing ever seems to stick with them."

Sentinel rolled his optics, "Whaddya say Optimus, how 'bout I take them off your hands for the rest of the day, I promise I'll have them back before dark, and I'll make _sure_ they understand what's outta line and what isn't."

"Well…" Optimus looked at his men, they were a bunch of undisciplined glitches, perhaps Sentinel could turn them around and maybe one day they could make it back into the Elite Guard. "Aw what the slag, go ahead." He shrugged.

"Boss-bot!" Bumblebee protested. Sari and Ratchet laughed.

"Come on." Sentinel ordered, still carrying the yellow bot and motioning for Bulk-Head to follow him outside.

"See you later." Prowl teased.

"You too!" The blue Prime snapped.

"What?" The Ninja protested, "What'd _I _do?"

"It takes two to argue, kid." Ratchet clarified, and turned to Optimus, "You still look pretty tired; you stay here and rest, I'll go with and make sure they don't kill each other. Just rest up, I don't need you actually getting sick." Optimus nodded.

"Put me down." Bumblebee begged and as Sentinel complied opened his big mouth once again, "So what, we do a couple laps around the city? We'll be back before the Zombie Marathon on the Sci-Fi channel starts, right?"

"A few _laps_!?" Sentinel repeated, "Oh no, you are _not_ getting off _that _easily, we're crossing _state-lines_!"

"Wahoo!" Sari cried inviting herself along, "Road Trip!"

They must have left the city before Optimus realized he had been left alone in the base. He didn't think it could ever be so quite. It was rather nice. He sat down and started flipping channels hoping to find some movie or show that he could watch for a while, but apparently there was nothing on until the Zombie Marathon that Bumblebee wanted to watch.

_I'm so bored._

Optimus sighed and turned the TV off. The Prime stood and looked for something else to do. Perhaps he should have forgotten about Ratchet's advice to stay behind, it wasn't like they were doing anything too drastic he should have gone with the group. Optimus wandered the base, bored out of his mind. He couldn't remember ever being so bored in his life. That's when it occurred to him that maybe his boredom wasn't all his.

He stepped outside and focused on Megatron's frequency, _"Hey."_ The Decepticon leader answered, _"What's up?"_

"Just wondering if you were doing anything." Optimus replied. _What's up?_ The young Autobot smiled to himself, was he teaching Megatron, or was he _teaching_ him? Megatron might have snapped at him if he had tried small conversation with him before they had bonded.

_"No, aside from Blitzwing bolting Starscream to the ceiling there's nothing happening. You?" _

"Nope." Optimus answered. "Megatron, you can find me through our link right?"

_"Of course. Is there a problem?"_

"I'm bored, and no one's going to be at the base until later tonight." He told his lover, "If you won't lead your warriors here later you're welcome to drop by."

There was silence on the other end as Megatron contemplated the offer, _"Didn't get enough last night? _ He teased at last.

Optimus laughed, "That wasn't what I meant." He said, "I want to just hang out, we could both use the company."

_"'Hang out'?"_ Megatron repeated.

"That's right, 'hang out'." Optimus sighed, "Look, just come over and we'll watch a movie or something."

_"In broad daylight?" _Megatron asked, _"What if someone sees me?"_

"I told you, no one's going to be here for a while, and the humans probably don't understand the difference between Autobots and Decepticons quite yet, I think if you land on the roof no one will notice or care."

The reply was a while in coming, _"I'll be there shortly."_

Optimus smiled brightly, "I'll be waiting!"

Then the link was cut. Optimus stood outside the base for a little while. Suddenly the security popped into his mind and he figured he'd better set the cameras so that Megatron would not get caught. After fixing that, he went over to the movies, trying to pick out a couple that Megatron might be interested in watching and noticed that either Bumblebee was learning to make life easier for others or Sentinel had alphabetized them himself. He picked a couple and moved on to the CDs, thinking music would be fun as well. Lastly video games, Optimus wasn't exactly fond of them himself, but he thought if Megatron wanted to try them he should find something that wasn't too obnoxious.

Once that was all done it was just a matter of waiting for Megatron. It was half an hour before the Decepticon arrived, "Sorry." He said, "Starscream was following me, I think he wanted to fight."

"I thought he was bolted the ceiling?" Optimus questioned, now worried that perhaps they'd be caught.

Megatron laughed, "I had Lugnut get him down… Something I blame your soft personality for." He answered, "And of course I made sure that Starscream will have to think twice before he tries to follow me again, and for now he'll be lucky if he can get himself in working condition before the week is out." Megatron kissed Optimus reassuringly. "So what did you have in mind?" he asked.

The Prime led him inside after making him swear on their bond he wouldn't tell the other Decepticons the location of their base, which Megatron did. The Decepticon took a look at the CDs first, carefully popping them in one after another trying to decide if any of it was something he cared about. Optimus was relieved that Megatron tossed away the rap music, he couldn't stand the noise himself, but was rather surprised when Megatron approved of Prowl's Classical Orchestra.

"Excuse me if I prefer music over noise." The bigger mech said.

"Oh no, I'm glad you like it, I just didn't take you as the time to like something so…" Optimus paused and listened to the music carefully to find the right word. "Gentle."

Megatron nodded, "True, this is still a little tame for my taste, but its better then some of the other things I've heard, both here on Earth and across the universe." He told him, and put the last CD in checking it for its worth, and smirked, "Professor Sumdac has a _terrible_ taste in music, Usually I can ignore music I don't particularly care for, but when you don't have servos to turn off your audio sensors there's only so much of that stuff you can stand listening to. Ah! This is more like it." he announced discovering band featuring a female singer that appeared to be mixing classical orchestra and heavy metal, that was on a mixed CD burned by Sari.

Optimus brought him the movies he thought sounded interesting and after a few minutes they agreed on one, Megatron turned off the music and they put the movie on. Being much larger then any of the Autobots (With the exception of perhaps Bulk-Head) Megatron took up most of the couch when he sat down. Optimus didn't mind, sitting in the Decepticon's lap snuggling into his chassis was rather comfortable as they tried to follow the plot of the movie until the end credits.

"Wow..." Megatron said dispassionately.

"Yeah…" Optimus agreed looking back at Megatron, "I wish I could get those two hours back."

The Decepticon nodded, "The plot _had_ potential, but _really_ could that have _sucked worse_?"

Sighing the Prime asked "You wanna try for another one or play a video game?"

"Dunno, I think I've lost my faith in human filmmaking for today. What's a video game?" Megatron replied.

Optimus showed him and after explaining the difference between movies and video games they started one of Bumblebee's favorite fighting/role-playing games. They designed characters and played a couple practice rounds to get used to the controls; Megatron appeared to be enjoying himself; that made Optimus smile. Megatron paused the game suddenly and went back to the stereo and put the music back on. Confident in their skills now, they started on the story mode. Optimus discovered without Bumblebee, Bulk-Head, and Sari shouting at each other over them and Prowl demanding they turn it down, the video games weren't as bad as he'd originally thought.

"Look out!" he shouted, as one of the monsters appeared behind Megatron's character.

"Got it!" The tyrant replied, hacking the creature to the ground, and came to help Optimus' character as monsters encircled him.

Optimus laughed as they finished the round and they got their bonuses, "Level up" the game announced.

"What does that mean?" Megatron asked.

"It means your character is stronger now. Oh! We'd better save here." He answered and moved his avatar into a beam of light, and entered the save menu.

"Oh."

Time passed quickly, they had just beaten a boss when Megatron stretched. They entered a new tournament, one that had them fight monsters one-on-one, it was Megatron's turn and as he was fighting, Optimus smiled, "Would you like a can of oil?" he asked.

"Mmm-Hmmm." Megatron replied. It sounded like a yes so Optimus got up to fetch them some. He just happened to look out the window when he noticed the time. From the game room Megatron shouted, "Optimus, what does 'New High Score' mean?"

Optimus rushed back in. "Save the game and drink your oil, the others could be back any minute." Megatron stared at him, not sure what he meant for a moment, but he took the oil and put it to his lips as he opened the save menu again.

_"Uh, hey Optimus?"_ The Prime jumped, and put a hand to his com-link, accidentally hitting speaker meaning Megatron could hear it too, which meant that if the Decepticon said anything he would be heard on the other end.

"Sentinel?" Optimus asked, Megatron darn near choked on his oil, and turned off their game ready to bolt if he needed to.

_"Good you're awake. Listen, uh, you remember how I said I'd bring your boys back before dark, well… Um…"_

From Sentinel's side of the link Optimus heard Sari suddenly shout, _"Bumblebee stop squirming, you'll only make us sink faster!"_

_"Yeah… I might not be able to do that…" _Sentinel said nervously_**.**_

__Megatron overheard and though he tried to stifle his laughter, a definite "Hhnnnrrrk" could be heard on his end of the link. Fortunately Sentinel didn't recognize the voice as anyone other than Optimus, _"Hey! Are you _laughing _at me?" _He snapped, _"I'll have you know that me and the clumsy one are the only bot's _NOT _in the sink hole!"_

Optimus paused a moment to wonder where Sentinel had taken them that they were stuck in a sink hole, and how they had gotten there, "Which clumsy one?" he asked, and smiled hearing a unanimous 'I heard that!' from the other side " Do you need help? I'll come give you a serv-"

_"No, no, it'll take you longer to get here then it'll me to get them out." _Sentinel assured him, then there was a shout from his side, _"Augh… there went Bulk-Head,"_

"So you _won't_ be back tonight?" Optimus asked, "When do you think you'll make it?"

_"Well, I can't make any promises, but keeping your guys' ability to attract trouble in mind, I'd say anywhere between high noon tomorrow and this time next week_." His old friend answered sheepishly

"Call me again when you're back in the state." Optimus sighed.

_"Got it." _Sentinel replied.

_"Hey!" _Ratchet snapped_ "Would you stop chit-chat'in and get us a rope already!?!"_

_"Calm down I'm coming! Call you later!"_ Sentinel said and cut the link.

Optimus waited a moment; arms snaked around his waist and pulled him close, his lover's lips were at his neck, curved into a smirk. "Sooo…" Optimus turned around and Megatron kissed him, "Mind if I stay the night?"

Optimus couldn't say no to that idea.

**Author's note:** Just wanted to have a nice fun little chapter, hope you liked and I will be continuing this fic, just remember to review to ensure that.

**Editor's Note: **Good news, I don't have to go to surgery, but my hand is still rather sore so if there any mistakes I missed, just let us know.


	5. A Trial

**Author's note: **I haven't forgotten about this fic I swear! I just only work on it between _Three Times a Charm_ and _Darkness of the Unknown_, and since TTAC updates weekly and I'm writing DOTU at the encouragement and inspiration of a friend, I sometimes don't have time. But I am working on it see? See?**  
Warning: **Slash mentions, friendship, Optimus tells Sentinel about Blackarachnia. Y'know, the good stuff.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned TFA, Sentinel would be sent to therapy, because he is in dire need of it. And hugs.

Decadence

A Trial

It was three days before Optimus got a call from Sentinel saying that they were back in state, and from the background shouting, everyone was happy to be so close to their home away from Cybertron, even Sentinel sounded relieved to be heading back to Detroit.

The only problem was the Optimus and Megatron had been…_intimate _during the call and Optimus' flustered tone provoked some questions that Optimus managed to explain away as having the CD shelf fall over on him, and he was frustrated about having to clean it up.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Optimus asked restraining the moan that was building in him, while Megatron did the same.

_"Three hours at most"_ Sentinel replied.

_"Unless we get caught in another tornado!" _Bumblebee's voice piped up. A round of laughter started up.

_"Hey! Stop laughing guys!"_ Sari protested, _"I almost died! And so did Sentinel!"_

_"That's right you ungrateful malfunctions! If Sari didn't have that key, I would have off-lined before you found me, and THEN who would help you get back on good terms with the Elite Guard?"_

There was silence for a moment. _"Or get us back to Detroit?"_ Ratchet added, _"Sari and Sentinel are the only ones with road maps, and that storm ruined our GPSs, remember?"_

_ "He's right you know."_ Prowl said. _"And Sentinel's right too, it took two days to find them after the tornado, we really ought to be a little bit more grateful."_

Megatron rolled his optics as he waited at the edge of an overload for this petty argument to end, "Hang up." he muttered.

"I-I'll see you when you g-get back." Optimus stuttered, and after Sentinel gave his final farewell and 'see you later', turnedhis attention back to Megatron entirely as the Decepticon leader gave a hungry growl ready to get back to business.

Their hips moved back and forth, emitting energy from one to the other. Moans increased and delighted purrs exchanged between intertwined lips. Megatron pushed Optimus hard against the berth, clasping his shoulders tight as the armor around his spark began to shift and unveil its treasure. Optimus moaned Megatron's name for him, knowing how much in delighted the bigger mech as he allowed his own spark to become visible.

Megatron pushed his chassis down as Optimus rose to meet him, with a flash of light the world vanished around them and they escaped to a place on the edge of reality, a secret place for them alone. When the world started to fall back into place Optimus snuggled into his lover's arms, Megatron welcomed him with a tight grip, unwilling to let him go. But at last Megatron released him, brushing his lips against the pale blue metal of the young Autobot's cheek.

"See you around…" he murmured.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck and placed his mouth over his for a few more delicate seconds before nodding "Bye Megatron…" he hugged him still, "I love you."

Megatron purred in reply, it wasn't like him to answer with words, Optimus understood that such an intimacy as verbal expressions was still beyond the Decepticon's comfort zones, he could settle with that special purr.

He followed Megatron out and watched him go, his spark sank as Megatron vanished into the distance, and loneliness crept into him as he realized that, like he had been before inviting Megatron over, how alone he was.

_"Oh, pull it together Optimus."_ Megatron's voice mocked over their link _"I haven't even been gone two minutes."_

Optimus shook his head, "Sorry, I'm just not used to being alone when I don't ask to be left so."

Megatron snorted, _"Try getting used to it, I can't come running to you with open arms every time you get lonely."_

"I know…I know. Sorry, just keep going, I'll be fine once the others get back." He answered.

_"I hope so."_

That was it. Megatron didn't try to keep up conversation, Optimus sighed and went back into the plant and turned on the TV. He fell into recharge on the couch he and Megatron had made love on, he dreamed at first of Megatron, but soon other Decepticons invaded his dream, including one that had once been his friend. His optics snapped open with a start. _Blackarachnia_!

"BOO!"

"AAUUUGHH!!!!" Optimus screamed and jumped, the couch tumbled backwards and him with it. Laughter echoed around him.

"Got'cha Boss-Bot!" Bumblebee laughed the hardest.

"Ya shoulda seen yer face!" Bulk-head giggled.

Even Prowl chuckled, "You looked like you'd seen a ghost."

"Ha-ha." Optimus muttered standing up and brushing himself off, "Not funny guys."

Ratchet pointed a thumb behind them, "Sentinel seems to thinks so."

Indeed, as Optimus looked, Sentinel was holding his side like he was trying to keep from falling apart with laugher. It made Optimus smile to see him like that, Sentinel probably hadn't laughed so hard in a thousand stellar cycles. This was the sort of thing the blue Prime and Elita would pull on him when they were just cadets. In fact, Optimus thought, it was probably Sentinel's idea to begin with.

The other Prime finally calmed down and wiped some fluid from the corner of his optic and clasped his shoulder, apologizing for scaring him like that, and explaining that Optimus had left himself wide open and so they couldn't resist. Optimus returned the gesture, welcoming them back to Detroit. The other all crowded around telling him about their trip everything from the sink hole to the tornado. When asked about what he'd been doing, the young Prime just shrugged and answered that he'd…_hung out_, was all he could think to say.

The chattering continued for a little bit, Optimus tried his best to keep up with everything being said by the multiple excited voices. Until he noticed that someone was missing, glancing around he found Sentinel had moved away from the group and now was sitting on a chair just watching them.

"Excuse me." He said politely, and pushed his way through his friends toward Sentinel, the others continued talking without him as he approached the other Prime.

Sentinel's optics had drifted to the floor, and he seemed startled when he looked up to see Optimus, "Something wrong?" the younger Prime asked.

"Huh? Oh-," Sentinel stood up, "Oh, it's nothing, I- I just… you know…" He trailed off for a moment looking over at the group of youngsters, "I was thinking about when we were like that, you know…Elita."

Optimus nodded understandingly, "Yeah I was thinking the same thing…"

Sentinel smiled and shut off his optics trying to hide the pain he was feeling, "I…I was just wondering what would have our lives have been like if she were still…" He trailed off again, no longer hiding how much it hurt, "I really messed up that cycle…"

Two pairs of red eyes flashed in Optimus mind, a horrible half-organic monster stood in his mental vision. _Sentinel should know_, a little voice whispered, _you should tell him._

_ But,_ another voice argued, _he's thought she was gone…been afraid of organics for so long, how will he take it? What if he doesn't believe me? And if he does, will he be able to see Elita behind Blackarachnia? _

_ It doesn't matter, if he finds out and learns that you kept it from him he'll be mad at you, not her._

"Sentinel."

"Hmm?" The blue Prime looked at him, his optics had lightened a little, but he still seemed sort of sad.

Optimus pointed towards his room, "Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

The older 'bot nodded, "Sure, anytime, ol' buddy."

They walked passed the others who stopped their conversation for a moment to watch them, noticing the grim look on Optimus face. They looked at each other, and decided to wait until the Primes were done to ask.

Reaching Optimus' room, the door slid shut, and there was an awkward silence for moment before Sentinel decided to get things rolling, "So, uh, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Elitaisalive." He blurted.

Sentinel blinked, "Excuse me? Slow down, I didn't catch that."

Optimus sighed heavily and took a deep breath. He told his friend everything he knew, about Elita One's transformation into Blackarachnia, how rather then going to the Autobots for help she sought out and became a Decepticon, and how she came to Earth look for the Allspark, and tried to use the key. Finally, Optimus lifted his optics back from the floor to look into Sentinel's so the other Prime could see the truth in them, "I didn't want to tell you before, because I knew you wouldn't have believed me." Sentinel blinked but didn't say anything, Optimus sighed, "You…still don't… do you?"

"No-I mean, well -you can't really make something like that up…" Sentinel stumbled for words, "I just- kinda hard…It's a lot to take in…"Optimus stepped closer to him and reached to put a hand on his shoulder, but the other Prime caught his servo and pushed it away, "Don't… I… I need to be alone for a little while."

Before Optimus could get another word in, Sentinel pushed passed him, and walked solemnly through the halls, back to the main room, passed the other Autobots, out side where he stood silently for a moment before transforming and driving off.

Optimus had followed him outside, of course, but decided that Sentinel really did need to be alone, and watched him go. "Boss-bot?" Bumblebee asked.

"You…You told 'im. About that spider-bot…" Bulk-head whispered, "Didn't you?"

Optimus nodded, they had questions, but he didn't want to talk so he asked to be left alone as well. Going back to his room, Optimus shut the door behind him and laid himself across the berth sadly.

"_Optimus_?"

Normally the Prime would have gotten excited about his lover calling him, but right now he felt too numb, "I told Sentinel about Elita." He said simply.

_"…" _Megatron didn't answer right away, trying to remember what Optimus had once told him about the connection between them, _"Oh! Yes, they used to be close…how'd he take it?"_

"I don't know… He asked to be left alone, and then he left."

_"Is he coming back?" _

"I don't know." He answered again, "I hope so, but…"

_"…Do you…"_ Megatron paused, comforting others wasn't something he was really good at, and this was a particularly difficult matter, _"Need_ _to talk? Do you __**want**__ to talk?"_

"No." Optimus said, "I… I think I need to be left alone for a while too…" Optimus rolled onto his hide and curled up making himself as small as possible.

_"I…understand…" _Megatron gestured, _"If you change your mind I'll be willing to listen."_

"Thank you."

_"Feel better."_

__Then things were quiet. Optimus huddled closer to himself, feeling sad and scared that maybe Sentinel _wouldn't_ come back; maybe telling him about Blackarachnia had done more damage then good. What if this was the final rift between them? Optimus started to cry silently, just when they were starting to become friends again.

It wasn't fair!

**Author's end note: ** I know, this chapter ends on a sorta sad note, but not everything has happy endings you know. But don't worry, Sentinel WILL actually come back.

**Editor's note: **Review please, and no flames. Also, please report if I missed any errors, thanks.


End file.
